Immortals and Mythic Tier
(See main article: The Immortals ) Immortals are beings of immense power. This power, has a particular dependency though: it is derived completely from their mortal followers. Below is the means through which Immortals grow in strength. This system is derived from the Mythic Adventures book from Paizo, but is slightly modified for theme. Mythic Tier Progression It goes without saying that Holy Symbols, Clerics and consecrated sites must be in relation to the Immortal they are empowering. Each of these conditions stack with one another. For example; a Cleric is typically in possesion of a Holy Symbol, and is also a follower. Each of these conditions contributes to the Immortal's Mythic Tier. Multiple instances of the same condition do not stack. If the total number of conditions would increase the Mythic Tier of an Immortal beyond 10, the excess conditions have no effect. If something were to occur and remove a condition (such as the death of a Cleric), then any excess conditions will begin to count towards an Immortals Mythic Tier. Beings granted immortality through means other than worship may be subject to other rules. '' Mythic Powers The following powers are dependant on an Immortals Tier. In addition, an Immortal is treated as having 1/2 their normal HD when below Mythic Tier 5. This affects the Immortals HP, saves, skills, and level dependant effects. Spells and class abilities can still be used as normal, but follow all regular rules concerning the Immortal's new HD. Other restrictions and powers may exist depending on the unique nature of each Immortal. *'Mythic Power: 'Immortals with at least 1 tier gain Mythic Powers. They gain a number of uses equal to 3+ two times their Tier level per day. *'Hard to Kill: 'When bellow 0 hit-points, the Immortal automatically stabilizes. In addition, they cannot be killed unless their negative hit-points equall or exceed double their CON score. *'Surge: 'As an immediate action, an immortal may expend one use of Mythic Power to add 1d6 to a single d20 roll they've made after the results are revealed. This can change the rolls outcome. The die used increases depending on the Tier of the Immortal. *'Mythic Path Power: 'An Immortal gains an ability that requires Mythic Power to use. This ability is different depending on the Immortal's base class. *'Amazing Initiative: 'At 2nd tier and up, the Immortal gains a bonus to initiative based on their Mythic Tier. As a free action, the Immortal may also expend one use of Mythic Power to take an additional standard action. This cannot be used to cast spells. Only one extra action may be gained per round. *'Ability Score +2: 'The Immortal chooses one ability score to increase by 2. *'Recuperate: 'After resting for 8 hours, the Immortal is restored to full hit points. In addition, they may expend 1 use of Mythic Power and use 1 hour of rest to restore 1/2 their total HP, and use of any class features that are limited uses per day (Such as Bard Song or Rage). *'Mythic Saving Throws: 'At 5th tier and up, whenever an Immortal succeeds a saving throw against an effect, they suffer no effect as long as it did not come from a mythic source. If they fail the saving throw, they take the effect as normal. *'Force of Will: 'At 6th Tier, an Immortal can exert their will to force events to unfold as they desire. As an immediate action, an Immortal can expend one use of Mythic Power to reroll a d20 roll just made, or force a non-mythic creature to reroll a d20 roll just made. Whoever rerolls must take the new result. *'Unstoppable: 'At 8th Tier, an Immortal can expend a use of Mythic Power as a free action to immediately end any one of the following conditions affecting them: ''Bleed, Blind, Confused, Cowering, Dazed, Dazzled, Deafened, Entangled, Exhausted, Fascinated, Fatigued, Frightened, Nauseated, Panicked, Paralyzed, Shaken, Sickened, Staggered, or Stunned. ''This ability can be used at the start of the Immortal's turn, even if a condition would prevent them from acting. *'Immortal: 'Despite their names, Immortals are not actually Immortal unless they reach 9th Tier. If they are killed, they return to life 24 hours later, regardless of the condition of their body or the means by which they were killed. When returned to life, they are NOT treated as though they had rested, and do NOT regain the use of abilities that must recharge.This ability does not trigger if the Immortal is Crit or subject to Coup-de-Grace by another Mythic creature, or a creature wielding a weapon capable of bypassing Epic DR. at 10th Tier, an Immortal can only be killed by a coup-de-grace or a crit made with an Artefact. *'Legendary Being: '''At 10th Tier, the Immortal is at the height of their power. They regain use of Mythic Power at the rate of one use per hour in addition to completely refreshing uses per day.